The present invention relates generally to the field of appliances, and more specifically, to an appliance that is an integrated appliance such as an integrated refrigerator. The invention may also be adapted to built-in appliances and stand alone appliances.
Typically, the appliance is surrounded by cabinetry, other fixtures, furniture, or appliances. It may be desirable for appliances to be “integrated” with or “built into” their surrounding environment in order to diminish or obscure its presence. Cosmetic panels are used to blend an appliance into its surroundings (e.g., same/similar finish/exterior, same/similar detailing, corresponding orientation/positioning, etc.) to provide a more coherent, uniform aesthetic.
It is also desirable that reveals or clearance (e.g., distance, spaces, etc.) between the appliance (e.g., the cosmetic panel) and adjacent cabinetry are small and consistent. Similarly, it is desirable that the appliance is co-planar with the surrounding cabinetry, including having the proper front-to-back alignment/registration in its installed position.
Many known installation systems and methods have several disadvantages, including, but not limited to, insufficient blending in of the appliance with its surroundings, improper front-to-back alignment improper top-to-bottom and/or side-to side alignment with surrounding cabinetry (i.e., large and inconsistent reveals), etc.
Another disadvantage of many known installation systems and methods is the lack of ability to make adjustments to the position of a cosmetic panel relative to the doors, drawers, and other compartments and surfaces of the appliance both during installation and after installation. The initial coupling of a cosmetic panel to a door or drawer may not result in the panel being in the most desirable location relative thereto. Also, with time and use, the position of the cosmetic panels relative to the doors and/or drawers of the appliance may shift such that the appliance may no longer blend in with its surroundings as well as it once had.
Also, there are a number of disadvantages with typical door and drawer positioning devices for appliances. For example, the position of the closed door relative to the surrounding cabinetry varies depending on the speed or force used to close the door due to the flexible gasket that provides the seal. As such, the cosmetic panel may not be co-planar with the surrounding cabinetry and/or flush with the face frame of the refrigerator body.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an installation system and method that sufficiently blends an appliance into its surroundings. It would further be advantageous for this installation system and method to provide for accurate front-to-back alignment, top-to-bottom alignment, and side-to-side alignment. It would be further advantageous to provide mechanisms for making fine adjustments to the position of the cosmetic panel relative to the doors, drawers, and other compartments and surfaces of the appliance both during installation and after installation. It would also be advantageous if these mechanisms were concealed when not in use, but still quickly and easily accessible, requiring minimal or no disassembly of the appliance. It would further be advantageous to provide for establishing small and consistent reveals, both during installation and after the refrigerator has been in use. It would further be advantageous to provide an installation system and method for an appliance providing for accurate installation in a reduced amount of time. It would further be advantageous to provide a positioning device for an appliance door or drawer that over time maintains the door or drawer in a consistent position relative to the refrigerator body.